Dare
by half-breed vampire
Summary: Reborn's crazy games gets the guys more then they bargained for. Rated T for Hibari and Mukuro abuse XD


I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. though I wish I did.

* * *

><p>Dare<p>

It was a normal day in Nanimori, except with abnormal people in a house. More specifically Tsuna's house.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei where all in Tsuna's room, they where bored and wanted to do something. "I say we have an extreme arm wrestling competition!" Ryohei yelled.

"No one's going to arm wrestle you Turf-head!" Gokudera shouted.

They started spouting insults at each other, giving Tsuna a big headache. "Mah mah, why don't we all play baseball." Yamamoto smiled at them.

Tsuna paled, the thought of playing with Yamamoto scared the crap out of him. "Quiet baseball freak! The Tenth wouldn't want to play that!"

"How about Dare." Reborn appeared in the middle of the room.

Tsuna turned his head to the side, "Dare?"

"Yes, and to make it more intresting who ever completes their dare first gets a prize." Reborn smirked.

Tsuna felt really nervous, nothing ever good comes when Reborn gets involved. "That sounds extremely fun!" Ryohei screamed.

"So do we just go around in a circle and dare each other?" Yamamoto asked Reborn.

"No will draw out a paper from my hat. Whatever you get you must do." He took of his hat and showed that there where already papaers inside.

'He was planning this already.' Tsuna was scared now.

"Tsuna goes first." Reborn smirked. Tsuna cried in his mind as he picked a paper from the hat. "Read it out loud to everyone Tsuna."

Tsuna was as white as a ghost, "It says to go to Mukuro and say," he gulped, "That I want your body." Gokudera and Yamamoto blushed and had a horrifying look in their eyes at the thought of what might happened.

"Reborn can I get another one please!" Tsuna begged. Reborn smirked "Nope." Tsuna's soul left his mouth as he thought 'Why me!'

Gokudera then volunteered to go next and grabbed the paper, he dropped it immediatly in shock, "It says to go and have a dinner with my sister while having eye contact and to not pass out." He then procededed to faint.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna yelled worringly.

"Next." Reborn ignored Gokudera and passed the hat to Yamamoto. Yamamoto took out one, he started laughing nervously, "Isn't this against the law?" He asked.

"You have to do it."

"What does it say Yamamoto?" Tsuna tried to look at the paper.

"It says to run around in a towel at school, during passing periods." Tsuna's mouth dropped, Reborn is trying to kill them, if Hibari even catches Yamamoto running around. He didn't dare finish that thought.

"Extreme!" Ryohei shouted and grabbed one of the papers. He then looked at it and said, "That it?"

"Read it." Reborn demanded.

"It says to shout at Hibari 'Hibari I love you!' and to hug him for ten seconds." Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera stared in shock with wide eyes. Out of everyone, Ryohei will probably die.

"Well starting tomorrow thats all your dares. Oh yes if you don't do the dare the loser will be punished." They gulped and started praying to be safe tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

Tsuna and Gokudera looked around the hallway, "Ok Yamamoto the bells going to ring in one minute, are you ready?" Tsuna said.

"Yes." Yamamoto stepped out of the rest room making sure the towel was on tight. Reborn made sure he couldn't get a bigger towel and given him the smaller one on purpose. "Good luck Yamamoto." Tsuna said and walked away quickly with Gokudera.

The bell rang and everyone started coming out of the classroom. He let out a breath and started running, he ran fast hoping no one will see him.

To much to wish for though.

"Kyaa Yamamoto is running naked!" One of his fangirls screamed. He was suddenly being chased by them as they tried to get a picture.

Some guys where cheering for him saying 'way to go' and 'run Yamamoto run.'

One of the girls had grabbed his towel and pulled it off, his face went red from embarrassment and ran even faster as the girls kyaa'ed even more trying to take a picture of him.

Hibari stepped out of the disciplinary room and turned his head from the coming screams. He frozed when Yamamoto passed him completely naked, and a bunch of rabid fangirls following after. He blinked for a few seconds then went back inside.

'Maybe I'm still asleep on the roof.' He thought.

* * *

><p>It was already lunch time and Yamamoto had ran home and stayed there. He didn't finish his dare completely so he was disqualified.<p>

Ryohei gulped and walked to where Hibari, who was patroling the school while people where getting their lunch.

"Hibari!" He shouted.

Hibari turned his head and looked at Ryohei.

Ryohei's mouth felt dry, "I-I, I love you Hibari!" Hibari stared in shock at Ryohei. Ryohei suddenly started running at Hibari with his arm's wide opened.

Something told Hibari to run away from the crazy maniac, and he did. "I'm going to hug you to the extreme!"

Nami middle has never had this much excitment in a long time.

Ryohei had a black eye, but he did finished the dare so he was runner up.

* * *

><p>Gokudera tried his best to look at other stuff beside his sister, "Hayato I made you this." She gave him a bento full of poison cooking and picked up the chopsticks 'I can do this, I can do this.' He took a bite and immediately fell down chocking on the poison cooking. "Hayato!" Bianchi went to him.<p>

Gokudera started foaming from the mouth when he saw his sister and passed out.

He failed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna started hyperventilating as he looked at kokyou land. "Baka-Tsuna hurry up." Reborn kicked him forward.<p>

"I can't do it Reborn!" He whimpred.

"Then I'll give you a push." Leon transformed into a gun and Reborn shot Tsuna with a dying will bullet.

Tsuna ripped his clothes off and shouted "Reborn!"

"I will make Mukuro's body mine with my dying will!" Reborn looked stunned, not what he was planning but just watched.

Tsuna ran into the building scaring the crap out of Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome. Tsuna ran to Chrome and shouted, "Make Mukuro come forward!"

Chrome disappeared and Mukuro came forward, "Oya what a lovely surprise, what is it you want Tsunayoshi." He purred.

Tsuna shouted, "Mukuro! I'm going to take your body!" Mukuro frozed and looked at Tsuna. "Wait what?"

Tsuna then ripped Mukuro's shirt off.

Mukuro pushed Tsuna off and started to run, while Tsuna chased after him saying "Your body will be mine!"

* * *

><p>All the guys where at Tsuna's house, exhausted and half dead. Tsuna had a bright red slap mark on his face, he couldn't believe he almost raped Mukuro's body, apparently Tsuna had a very devious mind. It was a good thing Ken and Chikusa stopped him or else he would have a mist guardian planning revenge or planning to sue him.<p>

"Ok so since Yamamoto and Gokudera lost half way they didn't win. So they have no choice but switch dares and complete it." Gokudera started crying, not wanting to run around naked, and Yamamoto started laughing nervously, even he was stupid to not know that he might die with Bianchi's poison cooking.

"Let see, Tsuna did what he was told, though he pushed it to far when he started ripping Mukuro's clothes, and possibly scaring him for life." Tsuna covered his face willing a hole will open up and swallow him up.

"Ryohei won though. Since he actually did what he was suppose to do and nothing less or more. Though I think Hibari might fear him when ever he is near. Here is your reward." Reborn took out tickets to a boxing match.

Ryohei hollered happily and rushed straight home to show Kyoko. Tsuna sighed glad it was over, "Do you guys want a rematch?" Reborn 'Innocently' asked.

The three yelled 'no.'

Reborn just smirk thinking of the next torture he can instill on them.


End file.
